A World comes Crumbling Down
by LOVErOSESandSMILES
Summary: What if Tony and Ziva were together? What if you loved some so much you would do anything to be with them? What if your world came crumbling down in one moment? --OneShot Tiva


**Okay so a one shot. I just wrote it. So tell me what you think!!**

**Thanks!! Jess xxx**

* * *

Ziva woke up. The only sound was her heart, which surprisingly still beat. Ziva got up and looked at the other side of the bed. She then walked out of the hallway, to a nursery, pink with yellow ribbons on the edges. Stuff toys left exactly how she left them. The house that yesterday was warm and happy, is now empty and cold.

* * *

"_Tony I think we should go and see McGee and Abby, I mean you're only pregnant once and Abby is really excited" Ziva said as she got Annabelle dressed._

"_Maybe we should go in the morning it's rainy" Tony said as he hugged Ziva around her waist._

"_No, I think now, plus Annabelle loves Abby" Ziva said as she picked her daughter up and cuddled her._

"_Okay I'll drive" Tony said following Ziva through the threshold into the car._

"_Hey sweetie were going to go see Abby" Ziva said as she buckled her daughter into the car seat._

"_Carrrrrrr" Annabelle said._

"_That's right sweetie" Ziva said as she hopped into the front seat, Tony was in the car._

* * *

Ziva collapsed on the floor and wound her arms around her body. She killed her husband and daughter. The people she loved most. The people that she couldn't live without. _Why did she want to see Abby? Why? What if she was driving? Would that have saved_ everyone?

* * *

"_Hey sweetie I love you" Tony said he looked at Ziva._

"_TONY!" Ziva yelled._

_The car swerved and slid on the wet ground. It stopped as quickly as it started, the car was almost split in half with a tree in the middle._

_Ziva got out she had a cut on her head. She ran to the back door and opened it. "NO!" Ziva yelled._

_Annabelle was dead, no pulse and she was all bloody and cold. She went around to Tony's side. "Tony please" Ziva was yelling and crying. _

"_Ziva, I will be with you. Whatever happens I will find a way. I will watch you. You move on." He coughed, blood spilling out._

"_Please Tony please" Ziva's plead was quiet and Tony got her hand and kissed her._

* * *

The door bell rung and Ziva got up. She wondered on the way down, _how could my heart still beat? How could the sun shine? How could people be outside laughing?_

"Ziva" Ducky said.

Ziva walked towards him and hugged him and cried. She cried because she was in pain. She was being swallowed from the inside out. Her chest had a hole in it.

"Ducky, their gone. What if I drove? What if I didn't open my mouth?" Ziva cried into Ducky's shoulder.

"Ziva, I don't know what to say" Ducky said.

They started talking and Ziva just listened she was a zombie. _How could they die, and how could I walk away?_

* * *

"_I need an ambulance" Ziva screamed into the phone._

_She heard a faint cry. "Anna?" Ziva asked as she ran over, Ziva was soaking, the rain was like bullets._

"_Anna" Ziva said as she picked her up._

_Annabelle was breathing but started to cough and she cried one tear, a bloody tear. And with that she went totally limp and she was gone. _

_Ziva ran to Tony. "You bastard, what the hell is wrong with you? You're going to die and our daughter is dead, you're leaving me with nothing, you bastard? I hate you! Anthony DiNozzo I hate you!" Ziva was hysterical as the ambulance came around the corner._

* * *

"Ziva?" Ziva was pulled back into reality with ducky saying this.

"Ziva you okay if I leave" Ducky said looking at her, he was worried.

"Yes" Ziva said she still looked vacant.

* * *

_The people she loved were pronounced dead at the scene. Everyone rushed to the hospital and Ziva left. All she wanted to do was leave._

* * *

Ziva walked upstairs and sat on the bed. "Tony I love you, I love you more than I love anyone else in the world. I love you more than life itself. Anna I love you, you are my baby. Tony, I want you I need you. I close my eyes and see you looking back. How can I live with that the rest of my life?" Ziva walked over to the dresser and started to write.

She then walked to the bed and lied down in Tony's crease. She covered herself with his clothes and smelled him once more and said "Tony, we will no longer be parted. Anna we will stay forever together."

Then BANG! Ziva lay there peaceful and still.

"Ziva the door was o…pen" Gibbs said as he walked into the room and found Ziva, cold still and blood soaked.

"ZIVA!" Gibbs said he looked over the dresser and saw the note.

_Gibbs, this time it is a suicide. I am so sorry, I couldn't live without them. How did you when Kelly and Shannon died? McGee we want an entry in your next book. Abby I am so sorry, you have to bring someone into the world with all this happening. Ducky, I am sorry, will we be one of your stories. I died for love. The hole is gone, the pain over, the fight won. The last 5 years have been the best in my life._

_Thank you._

_Thank you all._

_Sometimes, we win and lose. Sometimes we achieve neither. Sometime we take a leap of faith. Sometimes, we find out what's over the rainbow._

_Gibbs maybe your just stronger than me._

Gibbs picked up the pen and wrote: _Ziva I am not stronger. _

* * *

Everyone gathered at the funeral. It started raining. McGee and Abby shared an umbrella as the watched Tony being lowered into the ground. They placed roses on the top. His headstone read _Dedicated to a man, a dedicated agent, loving farther and devoted husband. _They moved to the next one. They placed lilies on Ziva's. He head stone read._ Ziva David we will forever miss you. Loving wife and mother, rest in peace. _Lastly they turned to the smallest one; they placed pink gerbera's on Annabelle's. _Annabelle, the daughter of a solider, and hero. _

Gibbs stood aside. He placed a piece of paper on Annabelle's. _Please tell Kelly and Shannon I am fine._

* * *

**Thanks!! REVIEW!!**

**Okay so a bit of Gibbs at the end...**

**:) LOVErOSESandSMILES**


End file.
